


Regression

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Just a drabble, with charmingly evil stuff implied.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bdos. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2009.

Tom smiled grimly at his reflection. He was almost there. A few more doses, and the hideous thing he had become would give way to the youth whose looks and charm people had been unable to resist.

Even Harry.

Especially Harry.

Tom was confident that even now, knowing his true identity, Harry would still be swayed by the boy he had seen in the diary. Because now, Harry was older, and Tom would be flesh and blood.

Tom smirked. He would do his best to wipe out any memory of Voldemort. Harry would be his. One way, or the other.


End file.
